Penyakit Kucing Gila
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Semua orang di kota HetaTown harus menjauhi Nekohon, penebar virus Zombie. Apa yang akan terjadi? Keabsurd-an dan Ke-gaje-an lainnya. DLDR, Tidak menjamin anda semua ketawa, dan Male All... Parody dari episode Spongebob yang aslinya, Gary jadi Keong Gila bagi Patrick dkk


**Yosh! Saya Hayate kembali menebarkan humor garing yang garingnya melebihi wafer tergaring sedunia! Balas review :3**

**Panpan Panda: **Makasih atas kritik sarannya.. Saya juga gemetar pasti diflame yang buruk.. Ok saya akan berusaha, boleh liat ficnya, da yo~? :3

**JenIchi Kamine: **Itu juga salah saya ga ngasih declaimer kalo semua charanya cowok.. u_u saya emang teledor.. makasih flame baik anda ! Ntar saya bikin Turkey vs Indonesia adu sihir deh.. kasian Turkey harus nyukur alisnya yang super duper tebel..

**Nanami-Kun: **Iya.. nggak tau nih, humor author kerasa renyah kerasa garing (?). Dan untuk komunikasi dengan author, saya akan kurangkan karena authornya juga pingin eksis kayak charanya Hidekaz -author dihajar nation-

**WARNING: GARING, GAJE, ABAL, GAK MENJAMIN ANDA TERTAWA, ALL CHARA ARE MALE, HUMAN NAME, OC Y OOC ALSO OOT!**

**ACTION! **

Hari-hari kalau bertetangga dengan Feliciano dan Kiku adalah hal menjengkelkan bagi seorang personifikasi Italia Selatan bernama Lovino. Berisik ini, itu, bahkan kucing Kiku yang suka mengganggu suasana. Tapi, di suatu hari tepatnya Minggu jam 12 siang, Lovino memakai sunblock, memakai kacamata pantai dan berjemur ala masternya, Squidward! Namun dia melihat Nekohon, salah satu dari kucing-kucing abal -dicakar- Kiku, jalan-jalan dihalamannya dan jangan lupa, adegan B*B.

"BASTAAAAARD! BUANG AIR SEMBARANG WAE SIAH!" kata-kata mutiara yang datang dari Lovino itu langsung mengusir Nekohon. Namun, Nekohon balik lagi dengan adegan jail dan mengotori barang-barang buatan Lovino serta patung berharga dari Italia Selatan.

"Anj**t! Awas lu ya! Minta perang aja!" Ujar Lovino dan berlari menuju hutan-author dihajar Lovino-maksudnya Rumah Lovino dengan Antonio.

"Tomato bastard! Gw minta kayu lu yang besar-besar itu!" Teriak Lovino dengan toa colongan(?).

"Yang mana?" ujar Antonio sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya habis bangun tidur dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Yang sama lu beli dari Akmal itu loh! Oh iya, pohon karet!" Jawab Lovino.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Antonio.

"Apa?" Tanya Lovino yang bingung

"Bésame primero*" jawab Antonio yang sukses dibalang sama Lovino. Entah apa Lovino ngerti atau suara Antonio yang seduktif. Asal itu aja.

"È pervertito!**" ujar Lovino sambil bawa kayu pohon karet keluar dan memasangnya disekeliling buat jaga-jaga tu Nekohon. "Ah, sudah bebas!" kata Lovino dan merebahkan dirinya untuk bersantai. Namun entah kenapa, Nekohon bisa manjat kayu itu. Lovino yang kesel bin marah itu segera menuju kerumah Kiku untuk tujuan menegurnya. Sebelum sampai kerumah Kiku, Kiku udah ada didepan.

"Nanisore***, Lovino-kun?" tanya pemuda Jepang itu sambil melirik mata hazel Lovino.

"Eh, sake bastardo! Denger ye, kucing lu itu kudu diajar sing bener! Kumaha sih jadi pamajikan teh?!" Kata Lovino yang anehnya kenapa dia pake logat sunda dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OWAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Teriak Lovino karena ada sesuatu yang menggigiti sorry, pantsunya. Ternyata Nekohon yang menggigitnya.

"Dasar kucing bastard!" Sahut Lovino sambil memegangi pantsunya itu.

"Fratello kenapa teriak, vee~?" Tanya Feliciano, adik tersarap dari Lovino -author dihajar Ludwig-. Feliciano ngeliat Nekohon yang tampangnya kayak kucing gila.

"Fratello pasti digigit Nekohon, vee?" Tanya Feliciano yang bego. Udah jelas kayak gitu~

"Kenapa emangnya!?" Ujar Lovino ga nyantai -dihajar Antonio-

"Biar kutanya, apa fratello merasa serak di tenggorokan?" Tanya Feliciano

"Iya sebenarnya pas kamu nanyain itu," jawab Lovino

"ASTAGA FRATELLO! KUCING INI GILA, LIAT AJA TAMPANGNYA! BERARTI FRATELLO UDAH MASUK TAHAP ZOMBIE!" Katanya dan sontak membuat Lovino kaget dan lari ngibrit masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kiku, kau harus- mio dio! Dimana kucing itu?" Ujar Feliciano. "Jangan-jangan... HetaTown!" kata Kiku dan membuat Feliciano ngacir ke HetaTown. Sementara itu, di Hetalia Store terdapat Ludwig sedang menemani kakaknya yang sarap-dipatok-berbelanja.

"DOITSUUU~! ADA KUCING GILA AWAS!" Teriak Feliciano.

"Aih, bercandamu gak awesome!" Kata Gillbert dan Feliciano pun ngacir. Didepan mereka, ada Nekohon yang tampangnya gila.

"Wih, kucingnya awesome!" puji Gillbert dan memegang Nekohon. Kemudian tangannya digigit. "OWAAAAAH!" Teriak Gillbert dan kemudian berjalan ke Francis. "OI, GW KENA PENYAKIT ZOMBIE!" Katanya.

"Emang cuman lu doang? GW JUGA GAN!" sahut Francis dan mereka berdua ngacir. Dibelakang ada Daniel yang berasal dari Hungary. Dia melihat sebentar tangannya dan lari melewati Oliver****, Nathaliel*****, Nikolai******, dan Kiku. Mereka melihat tangan mereka dan lari. Kiku panik mau kabur dia sebenarnya dan ada Zombie yang dikomandoin sama Gillbert.

"Gw zombie mau makan lu.."

Sontak, Kiku langsung ngacir dan masuk ke bus yang begonya, bus itu malah muter balik ke belakang dan dia turun. Nyadar dibelakang ada zombie, Kiku langsung pergi ke HetaRestourant.

"Van, tolong gua! Gw dikejar zombie!" Kata Kiku panik berharap Ivan, selaku boss terpelit melebih Mr Clab membukakan pintu.

"Tapi, kalau kamu adalah zombie, gimana?" kata Ivan yang ga mau uangnya dimakan (mata duitan -_-).

"AKH GALAU!" Teriak Kiku dan mendobrak pintunya dan mengunci kembali pintu.

"Kurasa Kiku itu zombie," ujar Feliciano sambil mendekat pada Kiku (ItaJap?!)

"Feli-san! Kenapa kamu bilang gitu?!" Ujar Kiku setengah kaget.

"Coba liat kulit Kiku yang putih mirip zombie," Ujar Feliciano yang bego banget. Udah tau emang darisananya Kiku itu putih.

"Kalo zombie masa punya kenangan manis sama manusia?" ujar Kiku sambil memperlihatkan foto Axis Powers yang lagi Threesome-an -author dihajar Axis Powers- maksudnya lagi bersenang-senang ria.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau misalnya gaya ngomong kamu kayak gitu, seenak jidatnya nuduh my Kiku. Itu berarti, kamu juga...ZOMBIE!" Perkataan Sadiq barusan membuat semuanya panik kecuali Heracless yang kerjaannya molor.

Nekohon keluar dari dapur dengan tampang gila seperti biasa.

"NEKOHON!" Teriak Kiku dan menghampiri kucingnya. "Semua bilang kamu kucing gila tapi aku percaya kamu ga apa-apa.." Kiku mengelus Kucingnya yang malangnya dibalas dengan digigit.

"Ke...kenapa...Neko..Hon?" ujar Kiku hampir mau nangis.

"Owaaaaaaaaaaah! Kiku digigit sama kucingnya yang berpenyakit Kucing Gila!" Teriak Peter.

"Maaf apa ada yang bilang Penyakit 'Kucing Gila'?" ujar seseorang.

"Siapa Anda?!" kata yang lain.

"Oh ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Dr. Akmal D.g! Gw jadi dokter mamen!" kata Akmal

"Alah, lu mah jadi dokter gadungan aja bangga," ujar Peter. Ada yang tau D.G? Yap! Dokter Gadungan!

"Mana kucingnya, siniin." Kiku langsung memegang kucingnya yang mau ngegigit kesegala arah. Setelah diperiksa ternyata bukan kucing gila.

"Alah, cuman ini doang.." Akmal menarik suatu benda. Yap, kayu pohon karet yang anehnya bisa nancep di tuh kaki kucing.

"Enggg... gw ketinggalan-" mulut Heracles disumpel busa sama Turkey.

"LU MAH, MOLOR DISAAT ORANG-ORANG LAGI PANIK!" Ujar Sadiq.

"Abaaaaaang~" ujar Ikhsan dan Gupta dengan death glare no jutsu.

"Huuuu.. Gw zombie ter-awe GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gillbert megang kepalanya yang benjolan akibat tabokkan Daniel.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Dengan Gajenya..

**_Index_**

**Besame Primero: Kiss me First.**

**E Pervertito: You Bastard**

**Nanisore: Ada apa?**

**Oliver Bonnefoy: Nama cowoknya Seychelles**

**Nathaliel Katyusha Braginsky: Nama cowoknya Ukraine**

**Nikolai Arlovsky: Nama cowoknya Belarus**

**RnR**

**danke**

**~Regards**

**Azukano Hayate**

**FIC YANG BIKIN PEGEL!**


End file.
